Vivid color
vivid color is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 single. The song is performed by Sayoko Takayama and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written, composed and arranged by KOH. Track List #Hoshikuzu no Symphonia (星屑のシンフォニア) #FAKE SELF×TRUE SELF #Koi no Neiro Line (恋の音色ライン) #Day After “Yesterday” #Torikago Scripture (鳥籠スクリプチュア) #vivid color #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Yasashii kaze ni sasowarete kuchibue fukitaku naru kaerimichi Yuuhi ni somaru eki ga yakeni kirei ni mieru yo Tokubetsu na hi janai kedo nandaka kokoro atatakai no Kinou yori mo kyou o ganbareta ki ga shita kara Toumei mitai datta watashi saisho wa sou datta Habataita mugen no negai ga Azayaka na iro ni somatteiku Egao mo koe mo kotoba mo tonde yuke Zettai ni todoku tte shinjiteru Habataita mugen no negai ga Azayaka na iro ni somatteiku Egao mo koe mo kotoba mo tonde yuke Zettai ni todoku tte shinjiteru Itoshii ashita dake mitsumeteru Kagayaite... Habataite... Kono tokimeki wasurenai |-| Kanji= 優しい風に誘われて　口笛吹きたくなる帰り道 夕陽に染まる駅が　やけに綺麗に見えるよ 特別な日じゃないけど　なんだか心温かいの 昨日よりも今日を頑張れた気がしたから 透明みたいだった　わたし最初はそうだった 羽ばたいた無限の願いが 鮮やかな色に染まっていく 笑顔も声も言葉も　飛んで行け 絶対に届くって信じてる 羽ばたいた無限の願いが 鮮やかな色に染まっていく 笑顔も声も言葉も　飛んで行け 絶対に届くって信じてる 愛しい明日だけ見つめてる 輝いて… 羽ばたいて… このトキメキ忘れない |-| English= Invited by a gentle wind, I want to whistle on the way home The train station is beautiful when it's dyed by the sunset It's not a special day, but my heart still feels warm because I get the feeling I worked even harder than yesterday I felt transparent back then at the beginning My infinite wishes are dyed a vivid color as they take flight Smiles and voices and words spring out I definitely know they'll reach you My infinite wishes are dyed a vivid color as they take flight Smiles and voices and words spring out I definitely know they'll reach you So I look longingly ahead, only into the future Shine... Flutter away... I won't forget this excitement Full ver. Rōmaji= Yasashii kaze ni sasowarete kuchibue fukitaku naru kaerimichi Yuuhi ni somaru eki ga yakeni kirei ni mieru yo Tokubetsu na hi janai kedo nandaka kokoro atatakai no Kinou yori mo kyou o ganbareta ki ga shita kara Toumei mitai datta watashi saisho wa sou datta Habataita mugen no negai ga Azayaka na iro ni somatteiku Egao mo koe mo kotoba mo tonde yuke Zettai ni todoku tte shinjiteru Itoshii ashita dake mitsumeteru Sukoshi dake yowane haite chotto dake tameiki tsuita hi mo Kaerimichi kirei na yuuhi ga RISETTO shite kureru Kawaranai itsumo no koto ga nandaka kokoro kusuguttai no Dekisou de dekinakattari PAZURU no tochuu mitai da ne Ippo zutsu de iin da sugao no mama de iin da Kagayaita kibou no namida ga Azayaka na iro ni somatteiku Machigai datte ii aruki tsuzukete ikou Hakanai kiseki dake shinjiteru Surechigau minna ga egao nara Tada chiisana shiawase kanjiru no Sawagu mune osae kirenai DORAMA no WAN SHIIN mitai Kagayaita kibou no namida ga Azayaka na iro ni somatteiku Machigai datte ii aruki tsuzukete ikou Hakanai kiseki dake shinjiteru Habataita mugen no negai ga Azayaka na iro ni somatteiku Egao mo koe mo kotoba mo tonde yuke Zettai ni todoku tte shinjiteru Itoshii ashita dake mitsumeteru Kagayaite... Habataite... Kono tokimeki wasurenai |-| Kanji= 優しい風に誘われて　口笛吹きたくなる帰り道 夕陽に染まる駅が　やけに綺麗に見えるよ 特別な日じゃないけど　なんだか心温かいの 昨日よりも今日を頑張れた気がしたから 透明みたいだった　わたし最初はそうだった 羽ばたいた無限の願いが 鮮やかな色に染まっていく 笑顔も声も言葉も　飛んで行け 絶対に届くって信じてる 愛しい明日だけ見つめてる 少しだけ弱音吐いて　ちょっとだけため息ついた日も 帰り道綺麗な　夕陽がリセットしてくれる 変わらないいつもの事が　なんだか心くすぐったいの 出来そうで出来なかったり　パズルの途中みたいだね 一歩ずつでいいんだ　素顔のままでいいんだ 輝いた希望の涙が 鮮やかな色に染まっていく 間違いだっていい　歩き続けていこう 儚い奇跡だけ信じてる すれ違うみんなが笑顔なら ただ小さな幸せ感じるの 騒ぐ胸抑えきれない ドラマのワンシーンみたい 輝いた希望の涙が 鮮やかな色に染まっていく 間違いだっていい　歩き続けていこう 儚い奇跡だけ信じてる 羽ばたいた無限の願いが 鮮やかな色に染まっていく 笑顔も声も言葉も　飛んで行け 絶対に届くって信じてる 愛しい明日だけ見つめてる 輝いて… 羽ばたいて… このトキメキ忘れない |-| English= Invited by a gentle wind, I want to whistle on the way home The train station is beautiful when it's dyed by the sunset It's not a special day, but my heart still feels warm because I get the feeling I worked even harder than yesterday I felt transparent back then at the beginning My infinite wishes are dyed a vivid color as they take flight Smiles and voices and words spring out I definitely know they'll reach you So I look longingly ahead, only into the future Those days when I want to complain a bit, and the days when I sigh The beautiful sunset on the way home is like a reset button Those unchanging things tickle me a bit It's like I'm in a puzzle I thought I could complete but can't Going one step at a time is okay, being honest is okay The sparkling tears of hope are dyed a vivid color It's okay if I mess up, I'll keep going I just have to believe in that fleeting miracle The smiles of the people passing by make me feel a little happy I can't stop the excitement from building in my chest It's like a scene from a drama The sparkling tears of hope are dyed a vivid color It's okay if I mess up, I'll keep going I just have to believe in that fleeting miracle My infinite wishes are dyed a vivid color as they take flight Smiles and voices and words spring out I definitely know they'll reach you So I look longingly ahead, only into the future Shine... Flutter away... I won't forget this excitement Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Sayoko Takayama)